


Of Cereal and Mug

by SenpaisTrash



Category: VIXX
Genre: Fluff and Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-11
Updated: 2016-11-11
Packaged: 2018-08-30 07:40:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8524321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SenpaisTrash/pseuds/SenpaisTrash
Summary: In which Taekwoon almost strangles Jaehwan.





	

 

Taekwoon woke up with a jump. His eyes looking at the window covered by the curtains. It's probably 9 am. The sun has already shine bright.

The other member are probably awake. Judging by how loud Jaehwan screech that followed Hakyeon constant nagging. He buried his head further to the pillow.

_Shit. Jaehwan is too loud._

He think it's better to go out of his bedroom and just give the blonde a lesson. Just when he about to open the door Jaehwan has flung the door open with a scream. Asking for Taekwoon help to avoid Hakyeon nag.

"HYUNG HELP ME. THAT PERSON KEEP SAYING STUFF THAT I DON'T DO."

Taekwoon raise his eyebrow to Hakyeon. The leader sitting in the sofa. Pouting.

"He spill a big amount of the cereal while pouring it to his bowl. We just go for groceries last week for fuck sake."

Jaehwan eyes glint up.

"LANGUAGES HYUNG!"

Leo just ignored Jaehwan screams and go straight to the kitchen. He's not himself when the caffeine hasn't kick in. A silent hello muttered when he saw Hyuk and Wonshik lounging in the kitchen counter.

"Where's Hongbin?"

"He's taking a shower"

The maknae answered with a mischevious grin. Typical of Hyuk, never using honorifics in private.

Taekwoon grab a mug and a coffee instant mix from the cupboard. Just when he almost pour the instant mix of coffee, Jaehwan grab the mug and raised it in the air.

"Hyung please defend me. Hakyeon hyung won't shut up."

"Nope i won't. An angry Hakyeon is hard to deal with Jaehwan-ah."

"Please hyung. I didn't do anything wrong though. Just poured the cereal while watching TV. And i--"

Taekwoon thoughtlessly listen to Jaehwan constant mumbling. He's getting annoyed second by second. Just as Jaehwan lowered the mug, Taekwoon fastly grab it and slam it on the table. The sound making Hyuk and Wonshik stopped down their chatter and turn their head rather surprisedly.

Through gritted teeth he said.

"Can you shut up Lee Jaehwan"

"No i can't. Until you made Hakyeon hyung stop nagging then i will shut up."

Jaehwan eyes show no sign of guilt.

"Just why i have to deal with you every day."

Taekwoon hand rubbed his forehead. He's getting a headache if this continued.

"Just because you love me hyung."

Jaehwan show a toothy grin and nudges Taekwoon left shoulder with his hand.  
_This is it_. Taekwoon thinks. He put his right hand around Jaehwan neck, putting Jaehwan on a headlock and tighten his hold on Jaehwan neck.

Wonshik quickly grabbed Taekwoon shoulder and tried pry open Taekwoon's hold on Jaehwan. Hyuk pull Jaehwan out of Taekwoon's deadly headlock.  
Jaehwan rubbed his neck with a giggle.

"Hyung don't be so rough. Lemme tell this to Hakyeon, so he will nag to you not me."

Sometimes Taekwoon wonders why he dealt with Jaehwan daily antics of useless things. But Jaehwan is right, it's because he love him.

**Author's Note:**

> Keo has been hittin' on my feels for a few days


End file.
